Modern computing devices continue to incorporate a growing number of sensors. For example, modern computing devices may include sensors that can provide additional information to the computing device about the surrounding environment. In some examples, the sensors may include an accelerometer, a gyrometer, or a magnetometer. An accelerometer may detect the change in velocity of a computing device. In some embodiments, a gyrometer may detect the angular velocity of the computing device. A magnetometer may detect the direction the computing device is headed. As the number of sensors included in a computing system increases, the amount of power to operate the sensors also increases.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.